


Made of stars.

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, M/M, Pining, Sounds like its gonna have a lot of smut but it actually didn't had any, Tsukishima is a pile of hormones, Wet Dream, Yamaguchi wants the dick, whow knows what is happening? certainly not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: To Tsukishima, beauty was splashed all over Yamaguchi's face on every freckle that look like constellations drawn on his pretty sunburn face. [ Also known as: Happy Birthday Yamaguchi 2k16 ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write for my baby made of stars.

On the summer before his third year of high school started, Yamaguchi found out something amazing. He had been watching the thunderstorm through the window on Tsukki's room and as he turned back to ask something to his friend he found out Tsukishima had already fall asleep in the middle of his reading. It wasn't something unusual for him to end up passing out like that because he had been studying on top of his classes to be able to get a great position on the uni rank. Yamaguchi, as always, was the proud friend who would do anything to help but, when it came to himself, he didn't have too big ambitions. All he wanted was to go somewhere he could keep playing volleyball at. Nothing else. He didn't even expect to be at the same university as Tsukki. No. That dream died long ago when Tsukki's grade started to get unbelievably high and Yamaguchi realized he didn't have the mental strength to try and do the same. At that moment he decided to enjoy the last year he would have beside his best friend and when the moment comes he would bid farewell to Tsukki and watch as he leaves him behind. It was sad but it was also fair. He couldn't control everything, right?

  
  


He shook his head to push those gloomy feelings away and leaned in to Tsukishima. He took the book from his hands and carefully placed it on the floor. He then leaned in again and took of Tsukki's glasses. As he stared at his bare face, fully exposed now, the face he had been loving for years, his heart ached in wondering of how would he be able to let Tsukki go away without him. His fingers tingled as he craved to touch Tsukki's face. Just a little. Just enough so he could feel his warm skin against his fingertips.

  
  


But he didn't. Instead, he stood there, kneeling beside his bed and watching Tsukki sleep. He seemed exhausted and worn off. Furrowing his eyebrows in his sleep, Tsukishima parted his lips and let out a heavy sigh.

  
  


"What are you dreaming of?" Yamaguchi whispered to himself.

  
  


This time what came out of Tsukki's pink lips was a moan. Undoubtedly a moan. Yamaguchi stared at him with wide eyes as he moaned again. Softly and low. So low that he leaned in to hear it properly. There it was again. Tsukki stirred on the bed and bit his lower lip. His legs press on each other involuntarily as his body craved for some focused attention. Yamaguchi felt jealous. Part of him wanted to wake him up and ask who were he dreaming of. The thought that some random girl was dancing on Tsukki's mind for enough time to make him have those kind of reaction was disturbing.

  
  


Tsukishima's tongue danced over his lower lip leaving a thin trace of saliva on them and Yamaguchi couldn't resist but touching them with his thumb. He softly brushed his finger over Tsukki's lips feeling his own body shiver as Tsukishima moaned again. "Yama...?" he drew his hand back in horror and thought that he had been caught now. With his eyes shut he waited what felt like decades for Tsukishima's angry voice to strike him as the lightning outside but nothing came. When he opened his eyes, Tsukki was still asleep. Yamaguchi's heart was beating fast. He dragged his hand down his belly to touch his awakening dick over his clothes and bit his lower lip as the touch send a shiver up his spine. His teenager hormones boiling up on his body.

  
  


Tsukki moaned for the last time before suddenly opening his eyes and sitting up the bed looking really confused. "Yamaguchi? What time is it? Did I doze off?" he pulled his pillow over his lap to cover his bulge and tried to focus on Yamaguchi's face whose seemed way too blurry. "Where are my glasses? Why are you so quiet anyway?" in the seconds that it took Tsukishima to find his glasses and put them on, Yamaguchi had excused himself to the bathroom and flee away before Tsukki could notice anything. He sighed. The growing erection on his pants was aching to be relieved and there was nothing he could do about it. His hands were trembling. It would be a disaster if Yamaguchi find out Tsukishima had been having wet dreams about him. He was pretty sure he was moaning, so maybe Yamaguchi had a clue of what kind of dream he was having but, if Tsukishima was lucky enough that would be it. Nothing else. He could brush it off easily anyway. All would be okay.

  
  


When Yamaguchi came back, acting like nothing had happened, Tsukki's erection had already cooled off. There wasn't any awkward stare or serious talk. Yamaguchi simply sat back by the floor and picked up something to read expecting Tsukishima to do the same. The comfortable silence between them felt warm and Tsukishima was glad because of it. He sat back, picking up the book he was reading before he felt asleep and tried to focus back but it was way difficult when all he could think about was Yamaguchi's mouth around his cock. He swallowed thickly and growned.

  
  


"Headache?"

  
  


"Kinda of."

  
  


"Want a pill?"

  
  


"Not really. Thanks."

  
  


"Hm." he hummed in agreement. Yamaguchi tried to focus on whatever he picked on to read but the memory of Tsukki's lips moaning was far too vivid to even deal with. All he wanted was to pin Tsukki on the bed and make him moan more. Not that he would, anyway, but a man can dream, right? He shook his head. It was no good to keep filling his brain with fantasies of things that would never happen. He should go home and try to forget about all that. He was about to say something when all went black with the loud noise of a thunder.

  
  


"Yama!?" Tsukishima cried out. Somehow – Yamaguchi didn't know if it was instinct or experience – Yamaguchi found his hand as he reached out in the darkness.

  
  


"I'm here." he said and jumped onto the bed beside Tsukki. He intertwined their fingers and soothe him. "I'm here."

  
  


Tsukishima had always hated the dark. When they were little, he was terrified. He would freeze and cry and there was nothing Yamaguchi could do to help. As the years passed by it became far more manageable. Now as long as Yamaguchi was there to hold his hand, he would be alright.

  
  


Now that the room was dark and silent, the sound of the rain grew louder. He could hear it hitting the roof and the window glass. Storms were Yamaguchi's favorite natural event and as much as Tsukishima disliked them he thought that he could go through all of them as long as Yamaguchi was by his side. Now that they were on the edge of going separated ways, he wonder what should he do. Yamaguchi wouldn't flinch even a little with every loud thunder or with the blinding lightening. He loved storms as strong as they could be because he could see the beauty on them. To Tsukishima, beauty was splashed all over Yamaguchi's face on every freckle that look like constellations drawn on his pretty sunburn face.

  
  


"What will you do at college when I'm not there?" Yamaguchi asked in nothing more than a whisper.

  
  


"I don't know." he confessed. "You should be there, you know that."

  
  


Yamaguchi shrugged. "I'm not to blame if you decided to try and attend the harder university to get accepted to." his voice was filled with regret and something that sounded a lot like jealously. His fingers lost their grip on Tsukki's until his hand almost slip off. "Not everyone can be you, Tsukki."

  
  


"I'm not asking you to be me. I'm just saying you should be there. I'm sorry if I want my best friend to be by my side." he bitterly added.

  
  


"I'm still by your side, Tsukki."

  
  


"Yeah, but until when? Until graduation? Until I have to go to college? Until we grew apart? Until when?" he strengthened his grip on Yamaguchi's hand when he didn't answer. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't let you go."

  
  


"I'm not going anywhere." he complained. "You are the one leaving." he spit it out like he was choking on the words. "You are the one leaving me behind!"

  
  


"I've just asked you to come along, are you deaf? Did the thunder actually killed your braincells or what?"

  
  


"I can't be your therapy pet to be there every time the lights go out."

  
  


First there was silence. Then there was a sigh. "Do you really think I see you as my therapy pet, Yama? When did I ever say that?"

  
  


The point was that he didn't know. He was confused and startled and he could feel his hand burning for touching Tsukki's. His heart was still aching because of the echo of Tsukki calling out his name on his dream and at that exact moment there was nothing Yamaguchi was completely sure about. He tried to gather courage to do something, to say something, but his mouth refused to let him do it. Has he always been a coward like that?

  
  


It took Yamaguchi two whole weeks until he came back to Tsukki's room after that. As much as his friend was trying to act all cool and collected he couldn't help but notice the almost imperceptible tremble on his hands. Good. At least he wasn't the only one who was a mess. He exhaled and fixed his stare at the screen where the horror movie he was dying to watch was playing. He was so hyped to see it before and now it seemed so dull and full of crap. Sighing he hold his knees against his chest and used them to rest his head.

  
  


"Are you scared already, Yama?" Tsukishima teased.

  
  


"More like really bored. I thought it would be a nice movie but it ended up being quite shitty, don't you think, Tsukki?"

  
  


“It's a B movie. What were you expecting?” he snorted. "You can put on something else to watch if you want." Sitting side by side on his bed, Tsukishima had crossed his arms tightly against his chest so he wouldn't find an excuse to touch Yamaguchi. He couldn''t care less for the movie. The only thing that he actually wanted was to make sure Yamaguchi would stay a little longer.

  
  


"I don't really mind. I just came to hang out with you anyway." he said just by the scene the heroin's hair was pulled by the old lady corpse and then, somehow, the corpse actually vomited on the girl's mouth. "Ew! This is so gross!" he chanted, chuckling, divided between amused and repulsed. Tsukishima felt his stomach flutter. It wasn't fair that Yamaguchi could look so lovely without trying.

  
  


Despite of his complains about the movie, he actually managed to get jump scared every once in a while. He would always brush it off with laughter but scoop up closer to Tsukki after each one of those times. By the scene of the exorcism and the talking goat, he was already so close that his left shoulder was pressed against Tsukki's. He tried to laugh it off but when the demonic possessed guy vomited the dead cat it was pretty much it.

  
  


"Okay. Ew! No. Make it stop!" he chuckled.

  
  


Tsukishima snorted "Why do you always pick those movies if you can't handle them?" Yamaguchi only shrugged and Tsukishima sighed. They were so close now he had to focus on something, anything, that would keep his mind from wondering of Yamaguchi. That would keep him concentrated so his hands wouldn't move for themselves and grab Yamaguchi by the waist and pull him onto his lap and- "Shit."

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"Nothing."

  
  


"Why is your face so red?"

  
  


"I said it is nothing just pay attention to your dumb movie!" he mumbled. He pulled his pillow to his lap and rest his elbows on it.

  
  


"Geez...why are you so pissed of? I didn't do anything!" he complained. "Let me lay down." he demanded, pushing off Tsukki's limbs from his way. He was paying no attention to the movie now and Tsukishima was trying not to pay attention on him. The hormones on his body were giving him a hard time. "Are you gonna tell me why are you so pissed all of a sudden?"

  
  


'Oh, please, don't talk' Tsukishima thought. His body shuddered with the realization that Yamaguchi's mouth had never been so close to his crotch. Biting his lips he tried to focus his eyes on the screen but Yamaguchi held his chin very softly and pulled it down so he would stare at him. "For someone who acts so adorably and shy around other, you sure are very annoying and demanding when you want, ne?"

  
  


Chuckling, Yamaguchi shrugged. "I'm your best friend so it's okay if I want all your attention on me, right, Tsukki?"

  
  


God! He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so hard that it felt like his heart was about to explode. He wanted to trace Yamaguchi's skin with his lips and taste every bit of his body with his tongue. His face warmed up again and he looked away. Focus. He needed to focus on something else. Anything else.

  
  


On his lap, Yamaguchi was pouting.

  
  


The days started to pass quickly when summer vacations came to an end and they went back for their last year on Karasuno. For being so focused on his study, it got difficult for them to spend time together. Somehow Tsukki would always complain that Yamaguchi was distracting him and would walk him home before going back to his own room to study alone. On week days it didn't hurt that much but his weekends were now sad and empty without Tsukki by his side. It was like tasting how life would be once they graduate and go on different paths. And Yamaguchi didn't like it at all.

  
  


Tsukishima's birthday came and he was as grumpy as ever. He refused to leave his room for more than ten minutes to eat a piece of cake and then he rushed back to his pile of books and didn't allow Yamaguchi to get inside. Halloween came and it was the worse. Since they were little, they would always spend the night eating candies and watching horror movies. This year Tsukki simply canceled their plans and kept studying.

  
  


Yamaguchi was pissed. He was really pissed. He was boiling up with anger and pain and he felt humiliated to be left behind just like that. So when his birthday came, he marched to Tsukki's room filled with determination. Inside, Tsukishima was readying something. He turned his head and watched as Yamaguchi got in, took the book of his hand and sat by his side.

  
  


"What are you doing?"

  
  


"It's my birthday." he said.

  
  


Tsukishima looked over to his phone. "It's still November 9th."

  
  


"Well. It won't be anymore in about two hours so we might as well start it now."

  
  


"Come on, Yama. I have a lot of things to study."

  
  


"I'm begging." he started. "And I've never had to beg you this. Since when do I have to beg my best friend to give me his attention? What is happening? It feels like I haven't talked to yo--" he would have keep his speech if Tsukki's lips didn't get on his way. It took time for his brain to acknowledge he was being kissed and before he could kiss Tsukki back. It was over.

  
  


"Oh, fuck! Shit! Yama, I'm so sorry. Shit!" he pulled away and jump up trying to put some distance between the two of them as Yamaguchi stared at him in silence. "Yama..I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry. Shit! I didn't mean to...oh, God! Fuck! I...it wasn't supposed to be like that...oh shit!" he walked from on point to the other back and forth. "Don't be pissed, ok?"

  
  


"I'm not pissed."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Why would I be?"

  
  


"Well. I just kissed you...I mean...don't you feel grossed out?"

  
  


"Why would I be grossed out?" he got up too and walked over to Tsukishima who was trying to calm down. "Will you do this again?"

  
  


"Do you want me to?"

  
  


He nodded. It was enough. This time when their lips pressed each other, it was far more soft and slow. He could feel his whole body shivering as Tsukki's hand, somehow, found his waist and pulled him close so sweetly that he almost let out a moan when his chest met Tsukki's. He parted his lips when Tsukki did the same and their tongues met each other in a slow dance. He tilted his head a little more and let Tsukki take everything he wanted.

  
  


It was like he was ready to die. He couldn't be happier than he was right now when Tsukki's arms were around his body and he could feel their hearts beating fast together.

  
  


Of course, he was wrong. At that time he didn't believe things would work out for them but now that he was taking the last train to Tokyo, he was glad he had been wrong all that time. He walked in the apartment and took off his shoe, tip toeing into the living room. To find Tsukki dozing off on the couch. Kneeling beside him, he woke his boyfriend up with a kiss.

  
  


"You're late." he yawned, sitting up.

  
  


"I know. I'm sorry." he answered with a kiss. "At least I made it before midnight."

  
  


"You did?" he searched his glasses to check on his phone. Five minutes before the date would change. "Oh, you actually did."

  
  


"So, technically, it's still our anniversary."

  
  


"You're right." he grinned.

  
  


"Happy three years anniversary." Yamaguchi whispered on his ear as he sat on his lap. His teeth grasped on Tsukki's ear softly.

  
  


He giggled. "Happy anniversary, babe." his raspy voice would always send shivers down Yamaguchi's spine. His hands were tightly gripping his waist. His mouth was already leaving kisses on Yamaguchi's neck. "I missed you a lot." he sucked in Yamaguchi's skin leaving a reddish mark behind. Mentally he thanked the fact that the following day was Saturday so he could take his time and savor Yamaguchi as much as he wanted. His hands found their way under Yamaguchi's shirt and he was about to let them deal with his pants when they hear the distinct sound of incoming text. "You gonna check it?"

  
  


"It's probably Shouyou trying to be the first one to greet me on my birthday again." he chuckled as Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You know he would never forgive us for that time we were the first ones to congratulate Kageyama."

  
  


"That was ages ago, Tadashi, why is this shrimp still holding a grudge on me?"

  
  


"Let it be, Tsukki, it's funny."

  
  


"No, it isn't."

  
  


"Sure it is. I get to tell him later I was to busy riding you to answer the text and you wouldn't believe how red his face can get."

  
  


"How did you end up being such a pervert, Yama? Where did my cute, blushy, adorable boyfriend go?" Yamaguchi giggled as his boyfriend bit his ear softly. He took his own shirt off with a big smile.

  
  


"Wait, I'm the pervert? Weren't you the one who used to have wet dreams about me?" he asked just to watch Tsukki's face turn into an adorable tone of red like it would always do every time Yamaguchi brought up that matter. He nibbled Tsukki's lower lip as his hands started to push Tsukki's shirt up and quickly got rid of it. "Do you still get those?"

  
  


"Do I look like someone who can actually get you out of my head?" cheesy. Very cheesy. The exact amount of cheesiness to make Yamaguchi's cheeks burn. He chuckled as his boyfriend hid his face on the crook of Tsukishima's neck.

  
  


"Tsukki!" he cried out. His mouth pressing soft kisses on Tsukishima's collarbones just because he knew he likes it. Tsukki's arms embraced him pushing him closer, chest pressing each other. Bare skin onto bare skin. And he missed it a lot more than he thought. He moved his hips to grind onto Tsukishima's lap slowly. He mouthed something against Yamaguchi's neck but it didn't matter. Kei's hands found their way down his hips and his fingertips were playfully trying to find a way of getting into Tadashi's jeans.

  
  


“Why do you have to wear jeans tight like that?” he grumbled. Yamaguchi laughed leaning back to properly look at his boyfriend's face.

  
  


“I can take them off if you dislike them that much.” he grinned.

  
  


“Great idea.”

  
  


The strong arms that picked him up and carried him to Tsukki's room and that pinned him down on his bed and hold him until he turned into a shivering moaning mess were the same ones that holding him close and cozy against Tsukki's naked body when morning came.

  
  


Sunlight were pouring inside from the window and he groaned, stirring on the bed to hide his eyes from it on the curve of Tsukishima's neck. “Good morning for you too.” he heard him laugh.

  
  


“You forgot to close the blinds last night.”

  
  


“I was kinda busy last night.”

  
  


“Yeah, I know.” he giggled. He dropped sloppy kisses on Tsukki's neck, shoulders and collarbones as the later chuckled. Somewhere on the living room Yamaguchi's phone buzzed and ringed and he laughed when Tsukishima groaned. “Why do I keep on being friends with people that call me that early on the morning?”

  
  


“It's past 11 a.m., Yama.”

  
  


“Does it matter anyway?” He shrugged and passed his legs over Tsukki's hips to sit on top of him. “It's too early and I don't wanna deal with anybody else but you.”

  
  


“Sounds like a good plan.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com)


End file.
